Gimel
Summary Gimel is one of the Special Missionaries of the Holy Path Church, specially trained magicians that only those who hold exceptionally strong faith even amongst the church priests can reach. Special Missionaries act as the church's agents of divine punishment. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Gimel Origin: Ultimate Antihero Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magician, Special Missionary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Magic Barriers (She also has a barrier that negates attacks from beings with a lower spirit rank than her), Flight, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can boost her physical strength), Skilled Swordswoman, invulnerable to conventional weapons and pure physical attacks Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Could fight off both Chikori Ichinotani and Dorothy Scarlet, an S-rank magician, and kill off the latter) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to S-rank magicians), likely Supersonic reactions (Stronger than Anna Dronin) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level Stamina: High, could continue moving and fighting after Chikori caved in her chest with her Meteor Strike Range: Extended melee range, dozens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Katana Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sorceries:' As a magician, Gimel is capable of using sorceries. **'Photon Bullet' (Magical Light Bullet): 1st Grade non-elemental sorcery. A small energy bullet created by magic, the most basic of sorceries. Usually, the speed of these bullets is below regular bullets, but they compensate by allowing the magician to control them mid-flight to chase and intercept enemies. **'Barriers:' Like other magicians, Gimel is capable of deploying magic barriers to protect herself. **'Light Spears:' Special Missionaries are able to create and shoot multiple spears of light. *'Exousia Power:' Special Missionaries have trained their body to the point they can be possessed by an angel without it dropping in spirit rank, increasing their strength beyond normal magicians, while alive and remaining in control of their body. When using this power Gimel gains two wings and a halo. ** Holy Ground: A special power possessed by life forms with high spirit ranks like angels. It is something like a passive invisible barrier that shuts out all attacks from inferior beings with a lower spirit rank, be it physical attacks, magic attacks, etc... Through training, Special Missionaries can house an angel without it dropping in spirit rank and losing its Holy Ground ability. ** Invulnerability: Like demons, angels are immune to conventional weapons and pure physical power, so only magic attacks can hurt them. Bodies possessed by angels gain this trait. ** Wormwood (Absinthium): Gimel's angel is one of the Powers and the , who was entrusted by God with the power to control Wormwood, God's poison. A poison that doesn’t exist in this world, if it enters the body even just a little then the person cannot be saved anymore, their bone and flesh will rot off and they can only wait for their incoming death while tormented by intense pain. Therefore, Gimel's blade will inflict a lethal wound even with a slight scratch, dooming her opponent. Victims of the poison will immediately start to vomit large amounts of red blood and will quickly die, though an enemy with incredible willpower may manage to ignore the pain and continue moving until they are killed by the poison. *** Physical Boost: Gimel can use her power over poison to produce a large amount of anabolic steroids inside her body, boosting her muscles' power to ridiculous levels, allowing Gimel to nearly knock out Chikori with just one kick despite her Hero Skill. Note: Special Missionaries mainly fight other characters in their Exousai Power form and their power in their base form is unclear, so only the stats of the Exousai form are listed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Antihero Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 8